Veremos qué pasa
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Veremos qué pasa cuando se tiene una especie de relación abierta. [Para "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del Proyecto 1-8]
**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Esta historia forma parte de "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

La cosa era así, simple: Mimi iba a Japón a visitar a sus amigos una vez al mes, se quedaba un fin de semana, una semana o dos y volvía a Nueva York con más energía y ánimos.

Fue hace como un año o dos, Yamato ya no recordaba, que todo empezó; tal vez un poco antes.

Mimi es Mimi, coquetea con todo el mundo, molesta a todo el mundo y pone nervioso a todo el mundo de muchas y variadas maneras. El rubio mayor del grupo, sin darse cuenta, en algún momento, se convirtió en una de sus principales víctimas.

Fue así cómo entre tanto coqueteo y tanto _chicanear_ , terminaron jugando con fuego.

Fue una noche, de esas en las que Mimi sólo iba por el fin de semana del mes, en la que terminaron a los besos en un rincón oscuro de una discoteca que a Yamato no le gustaba mucho. Mimi no paró de molestarlo en toda la noche para que bailara hasta que, finalmente, lo logró, entre tanto toqueteo para que él se moviera con o sin ella fue que terminó cediendo a las tomadas de mano, abrazos y el dejarse llevar - más un poco de alcohol fueron la combinación perfecta para que terminaran actuando.

Fue esa misma noche en la que la castaña terminó desnuda en la cama de Yamato.

La pasaron muy bien. Todavía ninguno de los dos entiende cómo es que sucedió, pero a más de un año de haber sucedido tal evento, siguen con encuentros a escondidas de sus amigos cada vez que Mimi viaja a Japón.

* * *

Hacía poco más de un mes que Mimi no iba a Japón de visita, y parece que iba a pasar un buen tiempo hasta que ella volviera. Estaba muy ocupada con un trabajo, su nuevo proyecto, el cual no le permitía respirar ni dos segundos por el momento.

Hacía unas semanas que Yamato había conocido a una chica, Teruko era su nombre, pelo negro, ojos verdes, tez clara, suficientemente alta, bonita; era artista plástica, tranquila, dulce, callada, tímida. El rubio la conoció por unos amigos en común y le gustó.

Comenzaron a salir como cualquier otra pareja, todo iba bien, despacio, eso hacía sentir biena a Yamato, cómodo.

* * *

Tres meses pasaron hasta que Mimi volvió.

Yamato pensaba que todo iba a ir bien, Mimi se había alegrado de que encontrara una novia de verdad cuando le contó. Pero todo cambió cuando finalmente la vio, ella le sonreía con ternura y cariño y todos sus sentidos se fueron a las veces que la pasaron juntos a escondidas de los demás.

Teruko estaba con él en la fiesta de bienvenida de Mimi en casa de Sora. Cuando se presentaron, la castaña la trató bien, fue muy amigable con ella, más tranquila de lo que suele ser con el resto de la gente. Por el resto de la noche, los dos " _ex-amantes_ " se esquivaron sin intención consciente, cruzando miradas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa de un bar, Yamato no se pudo resistir, se sentó al lado de Mimi y sin pensarlo y sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, pasó su mano por una de las piernas de ella. La castaña lo dejó y al poco tiempo tomó su mano. Estuvieron mucho tiempo tomados debajo de la mesa, a escondidas de los demás, como desde hace un buen tiempo atrás.

La cena terminó, la salida terminó y ellos dos se separaron. El rubio acompañó a casa a su nueva _novia_ y todo quedaba allí. Mimi volvía a su departamento que siempre alquilaba cuando se quedaba en un taxi y todo acabaría allí.

Yamato dejó a Teruko en su departamento, ella le dió un beso en la mejilla que a él le costó responder y se fue, no tenía ganas de quedarse -no esa noche. Se fue caminando hasta su departamento sin ganas de nada, al llegar a la puerta y meter la llave, se arrepintió, dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar, con paso decidido llegó a su destino.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 02 a.m., al tocar la puerta tuvo que insistir un poco y esperar unos minutos hasta que la castaña le abrió. Sin decir una palabra ella se dio media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que el rubio la cerrara al entrar.

Yamato se fue al balcón y prendió un cigarrillo, unos minuto después Mimi salió junto a él con dos tazas de té caliente y una manta. Se sentaron tapados hasta el cuello, apoyada en el pecho de él lo acompañó con otro cigarro para luego tomar la infusión.

Y se quedaron ahí, vayan a saber hasta qué hora, sin hablar; las caricias, los roces, la respiración y el latir de sus corazones eran las palabras justas en esos momentos porque no había mucho qué decir, ellos lo sabían, las palabras en esos momentos no eran lo mejor porque ¿para qué? ¿de qué servirían?.

El rubio la tenía ahí, hacía tres meses que no la veía y en dos días se volvía a Nueva York, mientras que él se quedaría en Odaiba con su nueva novia. Jamás se imaginó que esa idea le iba a molestar, nunca le había molestado que Mimi se fuera y volviera por un par de días, él estaba cómodo en Odaiba y había encontrado la chica _ideal_ para él pero aún así se molestaba. Le enojaba saber que Mimi se iba y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver, no quería.

Yamato corrió la cabellera castaña del cuello de su acompañante y posó sus labios en él, simplemente los apoyaba y acariciaba la piel de la chica con ellos, Mimi le hizo espacio para que continuara, y así comenzó con suaves y cortos besos que fueron subiendo de intensidad, la rodeó más con sus brazos y la atrajo más a él, su mano se posó entre sus piernas y ella reclamó, al fin, sus labios.

Se fueron a la habitación desnudándose en el camino entre besos y caricias. El rubio se sentó en la cama y Mimi arriba de él con ambas piernas a los costados mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, se sacó el corpiño y él se hundió más en ella. Se dejaron llevar en lo que quedaba de la noche. Una, dos, tres, cinco, ya no importaba cuántas veces acabaron, querían seguir juntos por lo que quedaba de tiempo.

— Podrías venir conmigo si quisieras — dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de su compañero.

Él sonrió — Jamás se me habría ocurrido la posibilidad de que todo esto pasara — era verdad pero apartó su mirada de la de ella — El problema es que me gusta Odaiba y Nueva York me asusta.

— Está bien — sacó su mano y se acercó más metiendo su nariz en el cuello de él — Veremos qué pasa.

* * *

Eso es todo amigxs.

Digan si les gustó o no, no me enojo.

Besis


End file.
